customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bioniclezilla77
Please Put all Talk on User:Bioniclezilla76! Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bioniclezilla77 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Welcome! Hi, welcome and thanks for joining the wiki, be sure to read the manual of style if you plan on staying, and go around and introduce yourself to other members here. Thanks! -Oonie Sorry to say this, but you aren't allowed to have Bionicle related content on here, so if you create more, keep it Hero Factory or move it to the crossover, thanks! Welcome back! Hello again, thanks for coming back. A lot has changed, and unfortunately, your Bionicle articles still need to be moved to the Crossover Wiki. I have already done so, but you can't continue to post Bionicle content, Sorry. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 23:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Next time, add a title like I did above. (It helps my talk page look more organized) And, it is NOT deleted. Please check your Bionicle Zilla article, and you will find everything there. I was asked to merge these articles. Next time, be more sure of what happened before you pin the blame on me. In addition, you're going to have to change ther name of "bionicle zilla". No Bionicle-Hero Factory crossovers, that's wiki rules. You're not the only one who has to follow that. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 02:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Toxic Creepa and Shark Man are COMPLETELY different from the originals. You'll "let" me keep Cuffie? You are not an admin and have no right to say that. Also, please fix your grammar and spelling. 22:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Images Howdy. Unfortunately, it would appear that you have uploaded the complete set of 2013 Hero Factory spoiler images. Now, while people want to see the next line of sets, these images are still considered sensitive and having them on this wiki could be harmful to the Hero Factory storyline. It is general wiki policy not to allow such pictures until they are released. Until the Brain Attack wave hits shelves, images of them are banned on this site. For this reason your blog post and the images you uploaded will be deleted. :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 20:23, November 1, 2012 (UTC)Bioniclezilla Sorry about that. It's OK, it's just that other companies tend to rip off LEGO products and circulating the images when they come out gives those companies more time to produce rip-off versions of Hero Factory before the official sets are released. But there's no problem. You didn't know so you can't be blames. No need to worry. :p :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob]][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Edits Hey BZ. I have a question. Why did you edit the Stub Template on Thursday November 1? That sentance was not needed. Also, you can add more than one category per edit. Don't add one or two at a time. That is spamming and could be inerpretted as an attempt to move up in the rankings fast than you should. Also, Stop making categories like 'Enviormentalist' and placing them on random pages. That is also spamming. 'Read the Manual of Style today! 21:03, November 2, 2012 (UTC) BZ, I guess I did not know those were too short and I'm sorry about enviormentalist thing, maby I should of done something differently like a hero protecting earth. I'm not mad, just a little annoyed. It would help if you created a page for the categories to explain what they mean. If you need help doing that, just leave a message on my talk page. :) Read the Manual of Style today! 22:49, November 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Please use the 'Leave Message' Button next time Have you read this yet? Some of your pages are either missing some elements, some of them are sort of...messy, and some of them are just too short. (I can tell you exactly what's wrong if you give me a page) [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 00:58, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 All right, Iron Kriko WARNING, GIANT POST AHEAD Actually, he's okay. He's got an infobox, a nice history, a tools section, and a trivia section. I just looked through your pages again and it looks like all of them are okay now except for Bionicle Zilla; his information can be confusing as it seems you expect the reader to know information that isn't there and doesn't appear to be presented in any story. For example, I don't really understand the first line: 'When the combination of Villians, Heroes, and Toa seemed to be loosing, Magno came back just in time to deploy the new Heroes.' What villains? What Hero'e'''s, wait, no Bionicle allowed, so unless the Toa are some non-Bionicle group, I'm gonna have to take that out. Also, who's Magno? All of these unexplained things add up to a very confusing article. Finally, he's missing a nice, delicious, infooobooooox. P.S. When you edit you own talk page to reply to someone, they may not know it because the little 'You have new messages' notification doesn't come up unless ''their talk page is edited. Unless you're like me where you like to look through the entire wiki activity, people maynit know when you reply to their talk page. (yay, long response over! ^_^) [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 19:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) K, done. To make a picture appear in an infobox, you have to use this format: [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 20:23, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories Please add all the categories that you need in one edit, as opposed to one at a time. Thanks. Read the Manual of Style today! 20:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Badges Actually, I myself don't know how to make them. I think you should ask bub or Delta, they should be able to help if that's what you're wondering. I am Oonie (talk) 18:24 November 6, 2012 (UTC) Admins+ have can sort of create new achivements, but only following a certain template. In addition to the current achieves, admins can create new 'edit tracks'. Edit tracks are a new set of badges that are awarded when a user edits so many pages so many times in a certain category. For example, if we decided to award people for editing all pages with the 'hero' category, an admin would create a new edit track for heroes and fill in th new badges with images if he wanted to. The new achieves would be the same as the rest (badge for making 1, 5, 10, 100, etc. edits on pages) except only counted when a user edited pages within that category. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 03:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Categories Do them all at once, not one by one. One by one is considered spamming. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 02:53, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Stuffage A couple things I'll say here, but lemme get started: I saw your post on Oonie's page, and even though it doesn't really concern us, I'll help you anyway (anything to avoid schoolwork a little longer). I went to the ERBW, found your message, and decided that if those two are like the rest of the people there, everyone on that wiki is a ******bag. That's not how to run a wiki. People calling others retards should be warned or banned for trolling. However, if you did repeatedly post the same thing over and over again, than I'm not too surprised that there'd be trolling. I also saw that you were banned for spamming. That gets you banned but that NightHawk guy isn't? Just get out of there and leave a broken wiki to itself. The other two things are just suggestions: #You should put a link to your talk page in your signature. It really helps others when they want to respond to you. You can do it like this: your text here. #When you post a reply on someone's talk page, please use the "Leave Message" button on the top of talk pages. It puts your message in a nice, new section like this and helps people to find your message easier. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 21:58, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Adding a Video It's simple. Go onto an article, such as your userpage. When you are in the editing box, look on the right. There's a section called "add features and media." You will see a box that says video. Click on that box and copy the link to the video. Then add it and publish the article. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 02:03, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Um... Please stop posting comments on old blog posts. It's spamming, and that's not good. It makes you look..noobish. It also makes it look like you only edit for the badges. So please stop. Monologuing Killed the Villain 19:34, December 4, 2012 (UTC) One of the blogs you commented on had a date in it's title! And every blog has a date in it's header. Monologuing Killed the Villain 19:40, December 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: At the top of each blog post, you can find the posters name, avatar, and the date the blog was first posted. Also, at the bottom of each comment, you can see when it was posted. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 02:05, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I suppose a blog is considered 'old' when there hasn't been a comment for at least 1 and a half weeks. Sorry we didn't make that clear. Also, we don't want to delete old posts because they still contain information. Only in some cases would the be deleted, but not many. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 18:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: I called the picture of Furno XL a spolier. 07:24, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Metru Don't go editing that page willy-nilly. The Slizer Wiki was added due to a decision made by other admins. You can't go randomly adding your own wikis to the Wiki Metru. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 19:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ninja'd, bub Joining Wiki Metru means having an account on Wiki Metru Forums. To get your wiki on WM, you need to ask Pankalego on the forums. If he likes it, then the leaders (and then the community) vote on it. If one of the groups doesn't approve of of the wiki, it doesn't get in. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 21:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) WHo would use it? There's already a Hero Factory Crossover wiki and a Bionicle Crossover wiki, how would this be different from those two? [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 02:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: STATS To add a stats chart, click 'Add other templates' (below the usual template buttons). In the 'Frequently Used Templates' section, you'll see the stats template. Click it and fill out the chart. The template will then be added to your page. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 19:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Winter Sets and Spoilers I was a bit skeptical about this when you asked me, so I went to LEGO.com because as long as they're available on there, they can be shown on here. I've been looking for days, yet after I typed in the specific names of some of the sets (ex. http://shop.lego.com/en-DE/FURNO-XL-44000), I was able to find them available. So yes, they are allowed. 'Feel free to add pictures of them and place them in stories. Thanks for asking! [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds]] 01:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Surge The mutated pic was there long before I came to the wiki, so I don't want to mess it up. What kind of help do you need? McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 20:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Messsage #People SHOULD check out Wiki Activity and Summaries. You obviously did. If they don't (to repeat Wikishmid's comment of old) they're noobs. #MoS = Manual of Style. Follow the link to read it. #It's not control freaky. You are just making it harder to link to the photos. You can THINK I'm insane, but you'd be wrong! Are you trying to tell me what to do? Because people SHOULD read Wiki Activity. It's how you keep up with the times. You can THINK I'm insane, but you'd be wrong! 01:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ummm.....HUH?? DeltaStriker 20:18, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Listen, it's not a delete template, it's a cleanup template. And you need to fix up that article if you want it to stay. Also, it was originally canon. Ok? Alpha Team, no matter who's version, was originally canon. DeltaStriker 00:39, January 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Deletion No, it will not. Only admins decide whether to delete or not, not rollbacks. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 01:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: templates Nothing with a construction template will get deleted unless it hasn't been worked on in months. Your pages are safe. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 02:28, January 6, 2013 (UTC) BZ, it's not a delete Template. It's a CLEANUP Template. There's a difference. You need to reformat your article so it matches the MoS. That's why I put cleanup on there. Ok? DeltaStriker 12:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll leave the construction template up. But start acting mature and fix up your articles. And for the last time, IT'S NOT A DELETE TEMPLATE!! Ok? It's CLEANUP. That means that the article needs improvement. Your article will not be deleted. DeltaStriker 17:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC) wut Why did you delete your entire talk page? What was wrong with it? [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:52, January 9, 2013 (UTC) BZ, stop adding those pics to you article. They belong on the character's articles, not he Alpha Team one. So stop. DeltaStriker 13:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Listen, those pics do not belong there. Now stop acting like a brat and follow the rules. DeltaStriker 13:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't have to ask an Admin if I an fix up an article. Read the rules. NOW. An eight year old should know how important reading the rules is. DeltaStriker 14:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I put no spam filter on you. Wikia doesn't have a spam filter, sadly. DeltaStriker 14:07, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Content Please DO NOT remove your talk page. If it's to crowded for you, I can archive it for you. And don't try to defned yourself while signed ouy. You already confirmed your IP adress. DeltaStriker 18:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Signature Please insert User talk:Bioniclezilla77 into your sig. You can do this by clicking 'My Preferences, then pasting the code into the signature box. Check the 'use wikitext in my signature' button and enter your text. Then click 'save preferences'. Also, place your signature AFTER the message. It makes it easier to identify your post. DeltaStriker 19:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) BZ, I can't believe I have to tell you this. DO NOT DELETE TALK!!! If you want I can archive your talk page for you, but don't delete it. And there's no need to get rid of my comment on your IP talk. I know it's you, and you already confirmed that. DeltaStriker 14:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) BZ, it is not spam. You need to sign in and forget about you Wiki Contributor mode. Now you need to start editing pages like a normal user. DeltaStriker 15:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Le me try User talk:Bioniclezilla77 RE: comment Which comment did you want deleted? If it really is spam, it can be deleted. If you just don't like it because of some other reason, it has to stay. I would know which one, but Delta-rage is littered all over the place. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 20:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC) you have been replaced Yo, you are me and you know it. So, I can edit your fiction, I am mostly talking to you so the world can know. The NEW Bioniclezilla. Can you help me with a new name for the gray clones, please. Sinsirly mr.invisable